


Afterglow

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: “Can I ask you something?”“Give me ten minutes and I can definitely go another round.”Oliver bursts out with a laugh and his arms tighten around the man held tightly within them. He flushes, feeling Connor’s back pressed against his chest, and despite the discomfort of their sweaty limbs, he holds them together and buries his face against the back of the other man’s head.A Coliver 4.06 Coda.





	Afterglow

“Can I ask you something?”

“Give me ten minutes and I can definitely go another round.”

Oliver bursts out with a laugh and his arms tighten around the man held tightly within them. He flushes, feeling Connor’s back pressed against his chest, and despite the discomfort of their sweaty limbs, he holds them together and buries his face against the back of the other man’s head.

“Not what I was going to ask,” Oliver chuckles.

Connor twists his head around to glance at him and Oliver suddenly wishes they weren’t squished together on their little couch. There’s nowhere for him to turn away from the other man’s curious gaze.

“What is it?”

Michaela’s voice flashes into his head. Laurel’s frantic, crazed look haunts him behind his eyes. He thinks of Wes. He sees Laurel’s pregnant belly and the life growing inside her. He remembers the fear and the danger that they could be wading into… They’re playing with fire. And he wants Connor to have nothing to do with it.

“Why’d you bring up the wrestling singlet?” Oliver asks casually. “Is that something you’re into? Something you’re not telling me? A college crush, perhaps? Who was hot and muscular and looked awesome with everything on display?”

Connor grins and turns his face away to hide it. But Oliver knows he’s struck gold and he’s not about to let this one get away.

“I knew it! Tell me!”

“There may have been a few guys on the wrestling team in college,” Connor says cryptically. “Said they were straight until they saw my ass.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Oliver drawls. There’s fake annoyance in his voice that breaks into a laugh when Connor lightly elbows him in the stomach. He presses a kiss against the back of Connor’s head.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Oliver murmurs into the other man’s hair.

Connor gives a slow sigh and Oliver gut twists unpleasantly.

“I… it’s something my dad said to me, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Oliver frowns and lifts his head slightly. That’s not what he expected to hear. “What happened?” He asks curiously.

Connor groans quietly. “The only thing that makes it worse, is that I know how wrong he is. But I still let it get to me, and… god, that just pisses me off.”

Oliver awkwardly rises and props himself up on his elbow. He watches the other man’s face with concern in his eyes. It had been a whole month since Connor’s dads came to visit, and Connor never said a word about it afterwards. “What did he say to you?”

Connor looks guilty and Oliver suddenly wants to shake the answers out of him.

“He… he doesn’t think we’re right for each other,” Connor finally admits. “But he’s wrong!”

Oliver’s heart sinks. He imagines the worst. He’s not smart enough. He’s not attractive enough. He’s not  _cool_ enough to impress the father of the love of his life. He’s not good enough. He thinks he should have seen this coming a mile away.

Connor must sense his distress because he twists around until they’re face to face.

“He’s wrong, Oliver.” Connor says firmly. “He is.”

“I know that’s supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn’t.”

“He doesn’t know me,” Connor breathes. His hand reaches out until their fingers are entwined. “He doesn’t know what I want. He doesn’t know what I  _need._ And he doesn’t know what’s right for me.”

Oliver sighs and drops back against the couch behind him.

“He doesn’t know me,” Connor says again. “ _You_ know me. Fuck, even… even Annalise knows me better.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow.

“God,” Connor mutters and closes his eyes. “I hate how she knows me sometimes… But my point is, that she told me that my dad doesn’t know jack shit about me, or  _us!”_   

“She is full of wisdom,” Oliver offers quietly.

“I was tempted,” Connor says quietly. He sighs when Oliver lets him continue. “I didn’t do anything… but I was tempted. I thought about it. I don’t think I really wanted to, but… it’s hard to explain. I just let him get into my head.”

Oliver swallows and drops his gaze. It’s been a while since he’s had to face this fear.

“Look, Ollie… I’m passed that, I really am.” Connor takes a shuddered breath. “The whole sleeping with strangers thing… it was a part of me. The old part me, that I hope is buried and dead. But then my dad came and he said things that I wish I never had to hear and it just… it just got to me. And I wish I was stronger and just told him to fuck off, but-”

“You shouldn’t have had to.”

Connor pauses. “What?”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Oliver repeats. “He’s your dad, he shouldn’t be saying stuff like that.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Connor says softly. “Annalise is right, too. I’m sorry… I should have told when this happened.”

Oliver carefully meets his eyes. “I get why you didn’t,” he says hoarsely. “Parents suck.”

“Yeah, they do.” Connor nods solemnly before leaning in and kissing him gently. “I think we’re good. I think we’re really good. Together, I mean. I know I’ve had doubts about us in the past, but-”

“We are good,” Oliver echoes. “We are.”

Connor pulls a wry grin. “I should have told you. I let it stew and… I’ve probably been miserable to deal with…”

“Nah, you’re always miserable to deal with.”

Connor’s lips pull into a wide smile and he punches him gently in the arm. “Hey, at least we’re not keeping secrets from each other, right?” He jokes.

God help him, Oliver pulls him close for a kiss instead of answering him. He hates this. It makes him feel like they’re back in that terrible place. It’s Stanford all over again. It’s the past year, all over again. One step forward, two steps back.

“I love you,” Oliver murmurs against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
